1. Field
The disclosure relates to computerized systems, and, more specifically, to systems and methods related to changes in insurance.
2. Description of Related Art
Customers routinely have insurance changes, particularly for automobiles. These insurance changes are largely driven by changes in circumstances. A new automobile, a change in address, an accident, a divorce, a child who reaches certain age criteria, becomes married, goes to college, moves out of the home, and other change in circumstances typically cause a change in insurance. In many circumstances, the change results in an increase or decrease in premiums, deductibles, coverage, or issuance of other insurance policies.
Regardless of the change in circumstances, the customer, being aware of the change, is typically expected to report these changes to the insurance company in order for the insurance company to adjust the insurance coverage for the change in circumstances. The insurance company typically does not have independent knowledge of the changes without the customer's input, and does not utilize independent knowledge to initiate adjustments in insurance. If the customer forgets to notify the insurance company, he/she may not receive the benefit of any adjustments in insurance coverage for some time, and the insurance company may lose the benefit of any additional revenues, or even additional customers, as children grow into adults with new vehicles, residences, or other changes. In some cases, the customer may not know that a change in circumstances will cause a change in insurance, and thus may not know to report the change.
Even if the customer is aware that a change in circumstance will result in a change in insurance, there is often little that he/she can do about it insofar as dependents are concerned. For example, if a child is about to be removed from customer's insurance policy, the customer, although well aware of the pending change, is currently not able on his/her own to quote and issue a new insurance policy for the child. Nor is the child currently able to quote and issue a new insurance policy of his/her own unless he/she has an existing insurance policy with the insurance company. Thus, the customer must typically enlist the aid of an insurance company representative to perform these tasks.
Thus, there remains a need to provide a method and system for insurance companies to automatically detect changes in circumstances of customers and proactively provide insurance quotes and/or insurance coverage to the customers, and/or to allow such customers and/or their dependents to proactively request and issue such insurance coverage for the dependents.